


Dance With Me?

by ShenLong



Series: Dance Arc [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Angst, Lemon, M/M, OOC, PWP, TWT, Yaoi, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Heero's birthday and Trowa is determined to get his stoic friend to go out and celebrate for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys. They belong to their respective copyright companies. I just like to play with them and return them relatively undamaged... honest... :)

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Sap, Yaoi, Lemon, AU, Angst, OOC, PWP, TWT, nothing else I can think of at the moment.

Pairings: 1x2 3+ 4

Italics denote thoughts.

Written: Aug. 2002 ShenLong.

AN: This was the first multi part fic I ever wrote (and it shows!) I hope you enjoy and please forgive my terrible writing style - I'd like to think I've improved over the years.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Come on, Heero. It's your birthday after all." 

Heero looked through his messy, brown bangs at his flat mate. "Hn. I don't think so Trowa."

"Why not? Won't hurt you to get out and have a little fun for a change."

Heero sighed and stared again at the television. Yes, was his birthday. No, he didn't want to celebrate, and most definitely not by going to a club.

"Come on, it will do you the world of good. You spend way too much time by yourself."

Heero sighed again. He knew Trowa was right, he should get out more, but that meant meeting and mixing with people and Heero wasn't too good when it came to the art of conversation and social skills. It was much easier to stay home and watch TV or amuse himself with his laptop. At least that way he avoided making an idiot of himself.

Trowa was determined though. It was his mate's birthday and he had heard about this new club downtown. He wanted to check it out, but he wanted Heero to go with him.

"What is this club you're so intent on dragging me to?" said Heero.

Trowa smiled. "It's a new one. From what I've heard it's supposed to be good. It caters mainly for shall we say, men," he stated softly.

Heero quirked an eyebrow. He knew what Trowa meant by that. It was a gay club. Heero was still unsure about his preferences. His sexual experiences pretty much amounted to zero. Shrugging his shoulders he thought "Why not?" He turned to Trowa, reading the plea in the one, visible eye. "Okay."

"Thanks, Heero." Trowa flashed him a smile. "Who knows, you may find someone you like and if it gets too much we can always say we are a couple and that will keep the vultures at bay."

"Hn." Heero rose off the couch to go and change.

Trowa watched his friend as he left the room. They had shared a flat for over twelve months now and Trowa was slowly getting the Japanese man to loosen up a bit. At first Trowa had been attracted to the stoic man, but while he never hid his sexuality, he knew that Heero was not attracted to him and so he did nothing more than offer friendship.

They both worked for the same company and shared the same office. The friendship had strengthened and the pair moved in together, agreeing that it was silly to both have apartments when they could split the cost of one. Trowa shook his head and went to his own room to change. He wanted Heero to relax and enjoy himself. Maybe going out to celebrate would give him the chance to release the man he knew was hiding underneath that mask.

A few minutes later they were ready to go. Heero wore a pair of dark blue dress pants that molded to his lean frame, his shirt was satin and deep blue, highlighting his eyes. Trowa ran an appraising eye over the man and whistled.

"You're gonna knock 'em dead, birthday boy," he grinned.

Heero gave a tight smile. He really didn't want to go, but he felt he owed Trowa at least this much. The other man had been working hard to get him to open up and enjoy life, so rather than have to face Trowa's disappointment, he agreed. Who knows, he may enjoy the change of scenery and Trowa might get lucky and find someone. 

At least then he would get off Heero's back a bit.

Trowa checked his appearance once more. The jeans were a snug fit, hugging his tall frame and showing off his lean legs. The turtleneck matched his green eyes and clung to him like a second skin. Running his hand through his unruly bang he picked up the car keys. "Let's go."

*

They drove in silence to the club, each lost in their own thoughts. Trowa spotted the bright, flashing neon lights of the club and pulled the car down the small alleyway to park at the rear.

They walked up to the front doors and inside. It took a moment for Heero's eyes to adjust to the dim interior. Once his vision was clear he took in the sights and sounds before him. There was a bar running the length of one side and tables and chairs distributed throughout the rest of the area. There was a small stage with a DJ booth at one side and the stage had a broad catwalk extending out from it. All along the length of the walk were bodies dancing and gyrating to the heavy beat of the music. The place was packed. Heero had never seen so many people before.

Trowa took Heero's hand and led him through the crowd to a table near the stage. They sat down and Heero studied the forms on the dance floor. The dancing varied from tossing one's body around as if in the last of the death throes, to sensual and downright erotic.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

Heero was broken from his wanderings by the voice of a waiter. He turned to look a the slender form, noting with a smirk that Trowa was doing more than just looking... he was positively drooling.

"Hai. Two beers, please," Heero said as he realized Trowa had lost all powers of speech.

The waiter flashed a beaming smile and with a wink at Trowa he turned and sashayed his way back towards the bar.

Trowa watched the slim form, totally bewitched. An elbow to his ribs soon brought him back.

"Trowa, you're dribbling," Heero said, amused.

"Uh.. What?"

"I said, close your mouth."

Trowa grinned sheepishly and stared at Heero. "God, he would have to be one of the hottest guys I have ever seen."

"Hn. I can tell by the way you keep ogling him." But Heero had to agree. The blonde was a knockout. Dressed only in a small pair of black briefs with white cuffs at his wrists and a bow tie around his neck, his beauty was on full display. The creamy skin of his hairless chest rippled and flowed over muscles beneath. The thighs tapered to meet with slim hips and the golden mop of hair only complimented the picture.

Aware he had admirers, the waiter put even more of a sway into his walk as he returned with the drinks. Setting them down on the table he was careful to make sure his arm brushed against Trowa's. Pleased to note the shiver than ran through the man's body, the blonde smiled and addressed them. "My name is Quatre and I will be your waiter this evening. Should you need anything at all please let me know."

_You writhing beneath me in pleasure while I pump into that tight heat of yours._ Trowa swallowed hard as he thought of the many ways he could interpret that statement, but opted for a husky, "Thank you," instead.

Heero smirked as he watched the blonde bombshell walk away, noticing that his friend's eyes clung to every sway of those delightful hips.

"So .... what do you do at these clubs?"

Trowa stared at his friend in disbelief. "You really don't have a clue do you, Heero?"

"Hn."

"You sure were brought up in a sheltered life...... You have never been to a club before?"

"Hn... no." Heero was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with the situation. "My parents were very strict. I spent most of my time at school, studying or researching. They didn't approve of wasting one's time."

Trowa smiled and placed his hand on Heero's arm. "So, even as a teenager you didn't hang out with friends, go to the movies or dancing?"

Heero dropped his eyes. "No. My parents didn't think it was appropriate."

"Then Heero, my friend, have you got some catching up to do." Trowa took a long pull at his beer before settling it back on the table. "These clubs... they are a form of entertainment. You go to relax, unwind, enjoy yourself."

"Hn."

"Look, Heero, people come to clubs to have a few drinks, meet new people, dance and generally just enjoy themselves. It's great way to get rid of the stress in your life."

"Okay."

"Have you ever danced before, Heero?"

Heero snorted. "Of course I have."

"Like this?"

Heero had to think on that one. His parents had made him take dancing lessons as part of his education, but even he had to admit that the types of moves that were on display on the floor at the moment were quite a bit different to what he had been taught.

Seeing the look on Heero's face Trowa smiled. "I didn't think so. Take it from me, Heero, it's not that hard to do. You just need to relax and let your body go with the music."

Heero quirked an eyebrow. He took a drink of his beer and felt himself relax a little as the alcohol hit his bloodstream.

"I can show you if you want?" offered Trowa.

"Hn. Maybe later." Heero thought it might be a good idea to get a little more alcohol into him before he made a complete fool of himself on the dance floor. Draining his glass he looked around for their waiter.

Trowa finished his beer as well and watched the swaying bodies on the floor. He loved to dance himself, but preferred to do it with a partner that was willing to move as seductively as he did.

Quatre returned to their table with two more beers. As he reached across to pick up the empty glasses he brushed against Trowa again.

Heero watched the little display with a wry smile. He had to admit that the blonde was certainly a hot piece of ass and at that moment it looked as if he had his eyes firmly set on Trowa.

Trowa, meanwhile, was having some difficulty in controlling his rebellious body. The blonde was affecting him... and badly.

Once the waiter had moved away Heero leaned forward and spoke in a low voice. "I think he has the hots for you."

Trowa stared at Heero in mild shock. "You reckon?"

"The guy is practically plastering himself to you."

Trowa turned and caught sight of the pale form out of the corner of his eye. He saw the blonde blush slightly and turn away. He had been checking him out Trowa realized suddenly. Feeling a little warm he smiled. "Then I think I should let him know that his interest is returned."

Heero watched his friend in amusement. It wasn't hard to see that both Trowa and the waiter were falling for each other. With any luck they would get together and then Heero might get some peace from Trowa.

The music began to fade out and the lights brightened a little. People began to clear the dance floor and return to their seats and replenish their drinks. Heero looked questioningly at Trowa.

"Looks like the entertainment is about to start," Trowa said.

"Entertainment?"

Quatre chose that moment to return to their table with another drink for them both, even though they were only half way through their current one and caught the question from Heero.

"I take it you haven't been to many clubs," he giggled as he placed the drinks on the table.

"Let's say he doesn't get out much," responded Trowa. "I'm trying to rectify that."

Quatre shifted his stance slightly so his hip pressed lightly against Trowa's arm. "Entertainment... let's see.." He cocked his head to one side and stared into Heero's eyes. "People come to our club to relax, dance and have a few drinks. We also provide entertainment for them."

Heero still looked mystified.

Trowa chuckled. "They have entertainment in the form of erotic dancers."

"Erotic dancers?"

Quatre laughed. "His innocence is really quite sweet." Then leaning forward he whispered into Heero's ear. "Strippers."

Heero's eyes opened wide and his mouth made a silent 'o'

Trowa couldn't help but laugh as it finally dawned on Heero what it was they were talking about.

"Watch and enjoy the show," said Quatre, and with a smile the petite blonde moved away to serve other patrons.

_Well he was here now so he might as well relax, sit back and just go with the flow,_ thought Heero. But he had to admit, the thought of 'erotic dancers', as Trowa had called them, had not entered his mind. Now he was curious to see what it was they did to excite the crowd so much, not to mention the fact that the thought of it was turning him on.

Trowa settled comfortably and stared at the stage as the lights began to dim. The DJ's voice boomed through the speakers.

"Welcome one and all to the show for this evening. Tonight for your pleasure we present three of the Earth's most exotic dancers. Two, as our regular clientele will know, are part of our regular show; however, tonight as a special treat we have a new dancer for you. I'm sure you will enjoy his performance. I present to you all...... Shinigami......"

The DJ's voice disappeared and the lights went out. A slow, sultry beat began to emit from the speakers and without warning a single, blue spotlight shone to reveal a slender form standing with his back to the audience at the top of the catwalk.

The body was encased in tight, figure hugging black pants. A satiny, black shirt covered the upper torso, the feet were bare. As the beat picked up in volume so the body began to sway slightly to it. The left arm reached out to the side, palm splayed as the head slowly turned to stare at the audience over the left shoulder. The black, cowboy style hat cocked jauntily to one side as eyes gazed seductively from underneath.

Heero gasped. Never had he seen anything so sensual as this creature before him.

The hips began to swing to the rhythm and the dancer turned around to face his audience. Heero could see he held a scythe in his other hand.

Hands caressed his torso as the dancer began to pick up speed as the beat increased slightly. He danced his way down the catwalk moving with an easy grace, hips moving seductively. Standing at the end of the catwalk he began to undo the buttons of the shirt, sliding a hand underneath the silky fabric.

Heero moaned softly as he felt his pants shrink.

A hand reached up and removed the hat allowing a long braid of hair to tumble down and brush against the back of his thighs. Turning around again he began to work the shirt from his shoulders, slipping it slowly over one then the other before leaving it to catch on his elbows.

Tossing the scythe into the air he quickly shrugged his way out of the shirt before catching the object and whirling it around. The braid of hair whipped around his lean torso as a hand snapped the tie and released the mane to billow around him, giving him an ethereal appearance.

Trowa glanced across at his flat mate and noted with satisfaction that the other man appeared to be enjoying the show tremendously. Those cobalt eyes clouded with passion as he was mesmerized by the dance of seduction before him. Trowa returned his gaze to the floor show.

Placing the blade of the scythe between his legs, the dancer was busy rubbing it back and forth; the curve of the blade following the curve of his ass. His face clouded in passion as eyes lidded with pleasure. Then swiftly the scythe was gone and hands grabbed the pole at the end of the catwalk A leg wound its way around the pole and the dancer began to slide his hips up and down it in time to the beat of the music.

Heero was hard. Never had he been this hard before. He shifted in his seat in an attempt to ease the ache in his groin.

Releasing the pole the dancer whirled again, pumping his hips to the beat suggestively. Feet planted slightly apart he bent over backwards, hair draped about him. His hands ran up his thighs stroking softly as he raised himself slowly. Fingers poised at the button to his pants and a cheer rang out from the crowd.

Giving a coy look to the crowd he began to thrust his hips again as his finger traced the line of the waistband. One hand slid down his back and began to caress his ass as the other worked the button loose. Bending forward, suddenly he stretched back up, dragging his hands over his frame as he went. Pausing at his nipples he stroked the hardened nubs and allowed a breathy moan to escape his lips. The crowd was going wild. Shinigami knew just how to work them and drive them to distraction; and he loved every minute of it.

Heero was about ready to explode in his pants, the dance was so erotic and turned him on more than he had ever thought possible.

Trowa was thinking that it was a good idea that the blonde waiter hadn't returned to their table just yet or Trowa may have jumped him there and then.

The dance continued. The sultry beat picked up as fingers toyed with the zipper, sliding it partly down and allowing the cloth to part a little.

Heero could just make out the line of chestnut curls peeking out from beneath the split fabric. His eyes opened wide as he realized for the first time that the dancer was about to reveal more of that body; just how much, Heero wasn't sure, and wasn't game to ask either, but he knew if the show went all the way he would be needing to hide the front of his pants on the way out.

Spinning around once more so his back was to the audience the dancer began to shimmy out of those pants, seductively sliding them over slim hips to pool at his feet. With a swift grace he stepped out of them and bent to pick them up and toss them back to the rear of the stage. The audience was treated to a perfect view of a perfect ass with just the thin line of the g string to contrast the creamy skin.

Heero's hand crept towards his crotch. His conscious mind was locked on the fey beauty on stage seducing him with his movements, so the subconscious decided to do something to alleviate the burning sensation in his groin.

Spinning once more, those hips thrust and gyrated in a perfect imitation of the act Heero wanted so desperately to experience. Hands roamed over the expanse of creamy skin running lightly over the bulge that was concealed beneath the black g string.

The music began to wind down and Heero reluctantly realized that the dance was coming to an end.

The dancer rubbed himself against the pole once more before heading back up the walk to the main body of the stage, turning his back again he thrust his hips once more to the beat before placing both hands on his hips and with the last heavy note of the music tossed his head to stare back into the crowd - straight into a pair of passion filled, Prussian depths.

The lights went out and cheers, whistles and catcalls filled the room. The audience was stunned by the dancer's erotic display and they wanted more.

The DJ's voice once more boomed out. "I take it you all enjoyed Shinigami's performance?"

The deafening roar that came back confirmed this fact.

"Then how about you show him your appreciation one more time..."

The spotlight flickered on the stage once more and there stood Shinigami, hair loose around his heavily breathing form as he swooped low in a bow to the many whistles and cheers of lust and appreciation. Scanning the crowd quickly he found the owner of those blue eyes and gave him a saucy wink before parting the curtains and disappearing back stage.

Heero stared off into space. He had connected with the eyes of the dancer for barely a second and yet he felt as if his whole life had just changed.

Trowa watched his friend with amusement. There was no doubt about it that the erotic and sensual dance had left his friend simply bedazzled, for want of a better word. Knowing just how turned on the display had left him, he knew Heero must be just about creaming himself by now. He chanced a glance at his friend's pants and chuckled softly as he noticed Heero's hand pressed firmly against himself.

Quatre chose that moment to reappear with another drink guessing the pair were going to need one. "So, did you like the new dancer's show?" he asked as he placed the drinks on the table.

Heero didn't trust himself to reply, he was still floating somewhere in a lust induced haze.

Trowa, on the other hand, reached out and placed his arm around the waist of the blonde. "I think to say he enjoyed it is an understatement," he mused.

Quatre gave a small laugh and pressed himself a little closer to the cinnamon haired man. "How about you, gorgeous?"

Trowa smiled. "I enjoyed it as well, but I would prefer to see you dancing like that." He stared into gentle, aquamarine eyes and knew he had fallen hard.

Quatre gave him a gentle squeeze. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not part of the entertainment. I am but a poor, lonely waiter," he teased.

"Then let me remedy the lonely bit," replied Trowa.

"My shift ends in a couple of hours....."

"Then I will be waiting here for you," said Trowa.

The blonde giggled. "I had better get back to work. Sit back and enjoy the rest of the show," and with that he was gone.

Heero had begun to return to the present, his mind still somewhat preoccupied with the vision he had watched.

"I take it you enjoyed that display?"

Heero nodded. "It was.... it was..... different."

Trowa laughed. "I think you have just been bitten by the love bug my friend."

"Call it what you will but I have never felt like this before," responded Heero.

"Well relax, there's more to come."

"More?"

"Yes there are another couple of dancers yet."

Heero tried to discreetly adjust himself. _More of this dancing? God help him he was so turned on already that he knew he had a date with his hand tonight._ Trying to calm his body down he took another long drink and settled back as the lights dimmed again and another dancer made his way onto the stage.

The following two performances, while excellent in themselves, were no where near as erotic as Shinigami's in Heero's opinion. Both danced well and had gorgeous bodies, but they seemed to lack that one thing that set Shinigami apart from the rest. Inner beauty and a pleasure that came from enjoying the dance.

Heero's mind thought back to that saucy wink he had been treated to. He wondered how to interpret it. He did know one thing though... he had to see Shinigami dance again.

The entertainment finished for the evening and once more the dance floor became crowded with bodies. Having enough alcohol in his system to keep him with a warm fuzzy feeling, Heero accepted Trowa's earlier offer to dance and found himself on the floor amongst sweaty, gyrating bodies. Unsure for a moment he looked to Trowa for help.

Trowa smiled. "It's really not that hard, Heero. Here..." Trowa placed his hands upon Heero's hips and gently guided them into the beat. "Just let your body sway with the music, find the beat, relax and follow it."

Heero watched as Trowa's form began to sway and move seductively. He took a deep breath and allowed the music to fill him. Letting go of all his inhibitions he let himself feel and follow where the music led him. Soon he found himself enjoying the experience as his body found its natural rhythm. He began to get a little more daring and mimicked Trowa's pelvic thrusts and began to rub himself against the Latin.

Trowa laughed as he felt Heero returning his actions. It was good to see his friend relax and loosen up. The music changed and the pair made their way back to their table. Heero was feeling a little flushed as well as excited. The alcohol had allowed him to relax and for the first time he began to really enjoy himself.

As he sat down so he noticed a familiar figure making its way through the crowd to their table. He looked up and gave Trowa a nudge.

Trowa turned with a slight scowl on his face at having been poked in the ribs, but the scowl soon vanished as Heero nodded his head in the direction the figure was approaching from.

Quatre had finished his shift and had gone to change while the pair had been dancing. He returned to find the object of his affection scowling at his partner. The scowl soon disappeared though as the man's eyes caught sight of him. Smiling, Quatre sat down with them.

"Can I get you something to drink?" asked Trowa in his husky voice.

"A lemonade would be nice," replied the blonde.

Trowa signaled for a waiter. "Heero?"

"Hn. I'm fine thanks." Heero felt his good mood beginning to evaporate a little with the blonde's presence. Not that he disliked the man, on the contrary, he thought he was one cute guy, but two is company and three is a crowd and Heero was definitely beginning to feel like the number three.

Opting to leave the pair to get better acquainted, he excused himself on the pretense of going to the bathroom. He made his way through the crowded floor to the seclusion of the small room at the back. A short while later he exited and rather that go back to the table he thought he may as well go sit at the bar and let the other two enjoy some time alone.

He spotted a vacant stool in the shadows at one end and made his way towards it. Sitting down he ordered a water to try to flush some of the alcohol out of his system. Sipping on the cold fluid he gazed around the packed room. He could see Trowa on the dance floor with Quatre and smiled. They really did make a good couple. Anyone could see they were totally smitten by each other as they ground their bodies in a dance of seduction.

With a jolt he realized someone had spoken to him. Turning on the stool he looked for the person that had addressed him. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes met with those of the erotic dancer. "Umm sorry... I didn't hear what you said," he muttered, blushing furiously.

"I asked if you were enjoying yourself."

~ * ~

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I asked if you were enjoying yourself."

Heero stared into violet. Never had he seen eyes that color or that expressive before. He hadn't seen what color eyes the dancer had as the light wasn't clear enough, but now he could, and he found himself mesmerized. A hand waved itself in front of his face and he dropped his eyes, embarrassed at being caught staring.

"Hey... can you talk?" grinned the dancer.

"Sorry..... you caught me off guard," said Heero sheepishly.

"So, tell me, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Hai." 

_Good one, Heero,_ he thought to himself. _The object of your fantasies is sitting here talking to you and all you can do is stutter and act like an idiot._

"Did you enjoy the floor show?"

_Hell yes!_ "It was very good. I think you dance beautifully," he mumbled.

The laugh that came from those ruby lips was like the tinkling of a waterfall to Heero's ears.

"Why thank you, kind sir."

Heero took a moment to study the dancer beside him. The man had changed into a silk, button down shirt, pale lilac in color with tight, black leather pants and black boots. The hair had been pulled back into a pony tail and was secured with a matching lilac ribbon. There were still traces of the kohl around his eyes which highlighted their beauty.

Noticing the man admiring him the dancer extended his hand. "I'm Shinigami, but you can call me Duo," he said, smiling warmly.

Heero reached for and clasped the offered hand. "Heero. Pleased to meet you, Duo," he replied as he raised the hand to his lips and kissed the back of the creamy skin.

"Have you been here before Heero?" Duo asked as he blushed from the kiss.

"Iie. My friend brought me. I don't get out much..." he trailed off then looked into those violet orbs again.

"So, are you with someone then?"

Heero detected the touch of disappointment in the voice and pointed to the dance floor. "The tall guy dancing with the blonde. He's my flat mate and co worker. He thought I could do with a night out so he brought me here. Looks like he found himself someone too."

Feeling happy again now that he knew Heero was single, Duo moved closer. "I noticed you watching my performance."

Heero swallowed hard as he tried to control his testosterone level. "You were great. You certainly know how to dance." _And strip and drive a person wild._

"Dance with me, Heero?"

"I...I'm not very good."

"That's okay, just dance with me..... please?"

How could he refuse? Here in front of him was the epitome of wet dreams and he was asking him, Heero Yuy, to dance. He reached forward and took the man's hand, allowing himself to be escorted to the dance floor. 

Once there Duo turned and faced him, placed Heero's hands on his hips and wrapped his own arms around Heero's neck. He began to sway to the music and Heero had no option but to follow.

As they moved to the music Heero found himself lost in a sea of emotion. The feeling of Duo's hands against his body, the gentle warm breath against his skin and the scent of the other man were affecting him. He wanted nothing more than to pull Duo closer to him and lose himself in his arms.

Duo was enjoying himself immensely. He loved to dance... simple. He knew he was a good dancer and had a well toned body that turned others on and so he combined the two, turning himself into one of the hottest strippers on the current circuit. The fact that he had met this gorgeous, innocent creature was a bonus. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the music.

Trowa had Quatre locked in his arms as they swayed to the slow, sultry beat. He glanced up and saw Heero moving sensuously with the long haired stripper. Smiling to himself he danced his way across towards the couple. When he was close enough he bumped against Heero gently, causing Heero to look up in annoyance.

Realizing it was Trowa that had bumped them he smiled shyly. Trowa raised an eyebrow. Heero pulled back a little causing Duo to open his eyes to see what had distracted his partner from their enjoyment.

"So, you going to introduce us or are you going to keep him all to yourself?" teased Trowa.

"Hn." Heero scowled a little then spoke. "Trowa, this is Duo. Duo, my flat mate Trowa, and his err...."

"Date?" offered Quatre.

"Yeah, date."

"Pleased to meet you, Duo," said Trowa and shook hands with the slender man.

"The pleasure is all mine," responded Duo. Then he nodded to the blonde, "Quatre."

Quatre giggled. "I see you found him," was all that he said before Trowa pulled him away and back into the throng.

Heero stared at Duo. "Found me?" he questioned.

Duo ducked his head and pulled Heero closer to him. "I guess I should explain."

"Hai, that would be a start."

Violet eyes peeked out from under long lashes. "Just before I was due to come out and dance, Quatre came backstage to tell me he thought he had found the perfect man for himself. Quatre and I go back a bit, it was him that got me the job here. Anyway, he told me where this guy was sitting and asked me to check him out and let him know what I thought."

"And..."

"Well the guy looked okay to me, but the one sitting with him really caught my attention." A shy smile accompanied the words.

Heero felt himself melt. "You mean me?"

"Yeah..."

Feeling Duo snuggle closer to him Heero couldn't believe what his ears had just acknowledged. _The fey beauty he had admired so much was interested in him?_ But he had to believe it, the warm body pressed against his wasn't lying. Wrapping his arms tighter around the lithe form he pulled Duo into a strong embrace.

A hand gripping his shoulder tightly caused him to stop and look up in alarm. Duo pulled away slightly to see what had caused the dance to stop and shivered.

"I believe its my turn to dance with the sweet one," came the gruff voice.

Heero stood stunned for a moment. The large, burly figure in front of him had more or less demanded that Duo dance with him. Feeling lost, he wasn't sure how to react, and then he looked at Duo. The fear in those violet eyes was enough to kick start his body. "I believe my partner does not wish to dance with you," he growled.

The man reached forward and grasped Duo's arm roughly, pulling the slender man into his embrace. "I'll show you what it's like to dance with a real man," he sneered, then turning to Heero he added, "Push off little boy."

Duo fought against the arm that held him then winced in pain as the grip tightened. He forced himself to relax, he couldn't afford to get himself hurt or mark his skin, damnit! His body was his meal ticket.

Heero saw the grip tighten and his own fists clenched in response. Duo's soft whimper of pain told him that Duo was not at all happy with the situation. "Let him go."

The words were quiet, but held a distinct threat.

"And if I don't? What are you going to do about it, pretty boy?"

Heero's fist shot out so quick that neither Duo or the man saw it coming. The man doubled over in pain as the fist connected with his mid riff knocking the wind out of him. Duo took the moment to break free and move behind Heero.

"Why you little runt." A meaty fist shot out and Heero dodged it easily sending one of his own underneath to connect with the rib cage.

The dancing had stopped as the couples saw what was happening and moved back to give the pair space.

Trowa was beside Heero in a flash.

"It's okay, Trowa. Please take Duo with you and Quatre out of the way, I don't want him getting hurt."

Trowa nodded and took Duo's hand."Come with me," he said softly and led the long haired dancer to the back of the floor where Quatre was waiting apprehensively.

With Duo out of harm's way, Heero concentrated on the guy before him. Heavily built and very muscular, he was nearly twice Heero's size. Heero knew the man was strong, but with that bulk he wouldn't be as quick, plus he was letting his anger blind him. Heero stood back a little with his hands on his hips as if daring the other to strike him.

Growling to himself and unhappy that this little pip-squeak had landed two blows on him while he was yet to touch his opponent, the man dived forward intending to catch Heero in the mid section and pin him to the ground; but he connected with thin air. Heero had moved to one side. A double fisted blow between his shoulder blades sent him sprawling. He looked up to see Heero bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet taunting him.

Duo held on to Quatre as he watched Heero fight for him. He didn't like the look of that bloke and the thought of having to dance with those meat hooks groping his tender flesh made him nauseous. His eyes softened though as he watched Heero in action. The man may be slight of build but underneath that shirt was a powerhouse of muscle.

Trowa watched the fight with a wry grin. He knew Heero was a master in the art of hand to hand combat... as was he. It was part of their job training. He felt a tug on his arm and met Quatre's concerned gaze.

"Shouldn't you go and help him?"

"No. He can handle it by himself."

Quatre turned back to the fight to see Heero apply a round house kick and send the man flying from the floor to land in a heap amongst the tables and chairs.

Heero sauntered over and looked down. Blood trickled from the man's mouth and an ugly bruise was beginning to form above his eye. "Hn. That's enough," he said quietly and looked up as the club's security officers came running in.

They approached the fallen man and hoisted him to his feet. Twisting his arm behind his back two of the officers escorted him from the building, the third approached Heero. 

"You okay, sir?" he asked.

"Hai. I think you should take him home and let him cool off there for a bit. Fill out the paper work and slap a year's ban on him from ever coming near this place again," said Heero.

"Yes, Mr. Yuy." The guard turned and followed his partners from the building.

Duo and Quatre both stood in shock. The DJ started the music again and people returned to their dancing and drinking.

Heero made his way back to where Trowa stood with the other two. He noticed the look on Duo's face and lowered his eyes.

"Just what is it you do, Heero?" questioned Duo.

Quatre turned his gaze to the lanky man he had been trying to get to know better and asked the same thing.

Trowa looked at Heero and sighed. "We work for the Morgan Security Company. We train the guards there as well as offer full security and surveillance for companies or people that require it."

"Oh..."

Heero reached for Duo again and placed his arm around the slim dancer's waist. "Does that bother you?"

Duo cocked his head and thought for a moment. "Nah... Its kinda nice knowing I have a strong, handsome man to look after me." He smiled at Heero.

Quatre pressed closer to Trowa, "Tell me, Trowa... do you have handcuffs?" The face was innocent, but the eyes told another story.

Trowa laughed. "As a matter of a fact, I do." Then he added huskily, "Why? Do you want to check them out?"

Quatre moaned softly and pressed harder against Trowa. "Oh, yes please," he whispered.

Heero smirked. "Looks like Trowa is going to have his hands full for a while," he said to Duo.

Duo giggled. "I hate to tell you this, but our sweet, innocent Quatre isn't as sweet and innocent as he would have you believe."

Trowa interrupted then. "I think I will take Quatre home, you coming, Heero?"

Heero looked at Duo and read the expression that clearly said "Stay with me" and shook his head. "Iie. I think I will take Duo home and make sure he's all right."

"Okay then, birthday boy," said Trowa with a grin.

"Birthday boy?" inquired Duo.

"Yes, it's his birthday today, that's why I brought him out to celebrate," replied Trowa.

Duo leaned seductively against Heero."In that case I shall have to see if I can find something for you," he whispered into Heero's ear.

Still laughing, Trowa and Quatre bade them farewell and headed out the door. 

Duo took Heero by the hand and led him back stage. "I just need to pick up some of my stuff and we can get going," he said and disappeared into one of the small dressing rooms. He reappeared moments later with a back pack slung over one shoulder. "Come on, my car's out back."

Heero followed the dancer out through the back door and into the parking lot. Duo stopped by a small black jeep and tossed his back pack onto the rear seat. "Climb in," he said as he jumped behind the wheel.

Heero obeyed and fastened his seatbelt. The car purred into life and Duo backed out and headed for the road. It wasn't long before they were pulling into another parking area and Duo cut the engine. "Here we are," he said and retrieved his back pack.

Heero followed him into the elevator and watched as the long haired beauty pushed the button for the fifth floor. The elevator bumped into action then slowed and stopped. The doors slid open and they stepped out. Duo walked swiftly down the hall and stopped outside apartment 52. Unlocking the door he pulled Heero inside and shut the door behind them. Flicking the light switch the room was instantly bathed in a soft, yellow glow.

Heero looked around him, the room was small with a TV, couch and coffee table.

"Kitchen and dining area through there, bedroom and bathroom through there," said Duo with a wave of his hand at the other two doorways in the room. Then he spun quickly and locked his arms around Heero's frame. He searched those cobalt eyes as his lips drew closer to their target. He saw nothing but need in them and feeling encouraged, he brushed his lips gently across Heero's.

Heero felt himself go weak at the knees with that brief touch to his mouth and instantly he knew he wanted more. He brought his lips back to Duo's and claimed the other's in a searing kiss of passion.

Duo leant into the kiss and returned the passion with his own. Nibbling gently on Heero's bottom lip he whispered huskily."I have a present for you, birthday boy."

Heero stared into those violet pools. "Duo... you don't...."

Duo cut him off. "Ahh, but I want to. I also want to thank you for saving my ass from that no hoper tonight." Duo kissed him again.

Heero relaxed and let Duo take charge of the kiss, surrendering his mouth to the other without protest.

Breaking the kiss Duo led Heero over to the couch and pushed him down on it. "I'll be right back. Just stay there," he said and then turning, he made sure to put extra sway in his hips as he grabbed his back pack and went through to the bedroom.

Heero sat as he had been told and stared around the apartment. It was neat and uncluttered and smelled faintly of shampoo and furniture polish. A heavy beat of music filled the room and Heero looked up to see Duo leaning his back against the door jamb of the bedroom. He raised his eyebrows in question as the body began to sway to the music.

Motioning for Heero to stay where he was Duo picked up the beat and began to move rhythmically with it. He lost himself in the notes as they caressed his mind and his body moved with a sensuous grace.

Heero watched, entranced as the fey one danced only for him. He felt the familiar ache begin in his groin as slender fingers removed the shirt and revealed the taut flesh beneath.

Moving into the room Duo continued his dance of seduction, thrusting his hips in small circles as he ran his hands over his torso. Lost in the beat, he danced his heart out for the dark haired beauty on the couch.

Heero's eyes never strayed from that lithe form as the clothes were peeled from the skin. Watching the zipper make its descent caused his groin to flare with anticipation and his hand once more began to move to his crotch.

Duo shimmied out of the tight leather pants and picking up the pace he whirled his way around the room, moving and touching himself erotically as he went. Clad only in the small, black G string he could feel his excitement building.

Cobalt darkened with desire as they strayed to the small scrap of fabric that barely held the erection in place. He licked his lips as he took in the sight of the chestnut curls that led to the tip of that swollen sex he could just see peeking out from the prison of cloth.

Duo hitched his fingers under the thin straps. He had never gone all the way with his stripping before, but this time was different, this time, he wanted to. Releasing his hair from the ribbon he turned his back to Heero and quickly removed the G string, leaving him bare to the caress of the air that surrounded him.

Heero swallowed hard as he saw that hand dart out and twirl the small garment around one finger. He knew Duo was completely naked now and the thought made his arousal painful. He watched, entranced as Duo turned around, the curtain of hair surrounding him.

Knowing the music was coming to an end Duo turned slowly around keeping his head bowed so that his hair surrounded his body and hid his nudity. As the beat crashed into its final crescendo so he flung his hair back and revealed himself fully for Heero's eyes to feast upon.

And feast they did.

The image before him burned into his brain as Heero studied the long, lithe figure. Hairless chest with muscle ridges defined, sculpted legs hard from all the dancing leading to slim hips and narrow waist. And that beautiful manhood..... Standing proud between smooth thighs crowned by a nest of curls.

Swiftly and with a grace that only a dancer can possess, Duo moved to straddle Heero's lap. He brought his face close and claimed Heero's lips in a bruising kiss. He rubbed himself against the other man, pleased to hear a moan escape those perfect lips and an answering hardness beneath him.

"Now that your present is unwrapped, would you like to play with it?" he teased seductively.

Heero forgot to breathe. With a convulsive jerk, his brain kicked in and took over the required task. Drawing in a long, shuddering breath, he moaned against Duo's neck.

Pulling back and standing once more, Duo pulled Heero to his feet and wrapped his arms around him. Soft music filtered in from the bedroom stereo as Duo whispered."Dance with me?"

Needing no further prompting, Heero pulled Duo closer to him and began to sway to the gentle song. They moved as one, gracefully moving around the small room, bodies pressed against each other. Duo's fingers worked Heero's shirt free from his pants and he began to undo the buttons, never once breaking his rhythm. Sliding the shirt from Heero's back he tossed it to land somewhere in the vicinity of his own.

Sliding his hands up and down Heero's back, Duo marveled at the smoothness of the skin as it rippled over the muscle beneath. He slid his hands down further and worked them under the band of the pants to cup Heero's ass.

Heero moaned at the feel of Duo's hands upon his flesh. Nothing had ever felt so good to him. Working his hands through the waterfall of hair he massaged Duo's scalp with one while the other stroked the skin of Duo's back.

Duo purred as the touches sent shockwaves along his nerves. Somehow he managed to work his hands to the front of Heero's pants and loosen the button. Finding the small tab of the zipper he eased it down and then returned to Heero's hips where he proceeded to push the fabric from the body.

Heero understood what Duo was trying to do and reached with one hand to assist him. The fabric slid over his hips and with a rustle, fell to pool at his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them away.

Duo's hands roamed freely over the exposed skin of his soon to be lover. He delighted in the fact that Heero hadn't worn any underwear and allowed his fingers to trace over the firm backside.

Heero was floating with the sensations of Duo's fingers upon his skin, he pulled the long haired beauty closer to him and gasped as their erections met.

Duo pulled away and taking Heero by the hand he led him through to the bedroom where he once more captured those lips in a sizzling kiss.

Heero's legs went weak as he felt Duo's tongue seeking permission to enter his mouth. He parted his lips and felt that slick muscle invade, stroking softly against his own.

Access granted, Duo proceeded to explore the warmth of Heero's mouth, sliding over the other's tongue, dueling briefly then moving on to run over teeth and palate eliciting gentle moans from that sweet throat. Heero tasted of spices with a touch of alcohol and the taste was like ambrosia to Duo. Pulling away from those kiss swollen lips he began to nibble along Heero's jaw to his throat.

Pushing his thigh between Heero's legs he managed to get the Japanese man to part them slightly. He began to rub his thigh against Heero's crotch causing Heero to moan with desire.

Heero began to rub back against the thigh that teased his burning length, seeking more friction from the contact. He felt Duo push harder at him and then his legs gave way, tumbling them both to the bed.

Duo landed on top of the dark haired man but never stopped in his torment of kisses. He continued to kiss, nibble and suck his way down the expanse of Heero's neck to his collar bone.

Heero wrapped his arms tighter around the fey one and pulled them both completely onto the soft mattress, then with a sigh, he surrendered himself fully to Duo's mouth and tongue.

Duo raised himself slightly and continued his ministrations to Heero's body, working his way down to a dusky nipple. He flicked his tongue out over the sensitive nub and was rewarded with a jerk and cry. _Like that do we?_

"Nnnggg..... feels good," panted Heero.

Duo chuckled softly and attacked the nipple in earnest as his fingers repeated the torment on its twin.

Heero writhed and bucked under the sensations, feeling his arousal become stiffer. He reached for Duo and began to run his fingertips lightly up and down Duo's spine, working his way lower with each sweep until his fingers were grazing lightly over the cleft of that gorgeous ass.

The feeling of Heero's fingers as they teased his skin made Duo's cock throb and ache with need. He shifted slightly so he could explore more of Heero's body and at the same time give Heero better access to his own.

Heero continued to stroke up and down Duo's cleft, gently working his way towards the entrance to paradise. He brushed lightly over the small ring and smiled as he felt it quiver beneath his touch.

Duo paused at Heero's navel for a moment and teased the indentation before moving closer to where he really wanted to be. He eyed Heero's length with lust. The man was beautiful. His cock stood proudly to attention, the veins prominent, head leaking droplets of his desire, the shaft thick and swollen with blood. Duo's tongue darted out for a taste.

The swipe of Duo's tongue across the sensitive tip caused Heero to snap his hips upwards. "Christ!....." he groaned.

Duo grinned as he began to work Heero's cock with his tongue. Running it around the sensitive head he dipped into the slit again to taste Heero before licking his way along the underside.

Lost in the sensations, Heero was reduced to a mindless puddle. All he could do was feel.

Swirling his tongue around the head of Heero's swollen sex, Duo opened his mouth and swallowed Heero's length. His cheeks drew in as he sucked on the shaft, applying various depths of pressure and causing Heero to scream in pleasure. He reached a hand down and cupped the sac, gently rolling Heero's testicles in his palm and eliciting more moans.

Heero began to thrust into that warm cave that held his cock prisoner. At the same time he continued to probe and push at Duo's entrance.

Feeling Heero's body beginning to climb towards climax Duo released the cock from his mouth and moved back up the bed, enjoying the feeling of Heero's fingers against his opening. He kissed Heero thoroughly as he groped in the nightstand draw for a tube. Victorious in their quest, the fingers returned clasping the lube and dropped it on the bed.

Heero brought his other hand around to fondle Duo. He grasped that aching shaft and began to pump the length, delighting as Duo thrust into his hand.

"Ohh... gods, Heero... I need you... Been so long..." Duo whimpered.

Noticing the tube, Heero reached for it and flipped the cap. His sexual experiences may have been limited to one or two friendly makeout sessions, but he hadn't spent the last twelve months living with Trowa and not learn something of the basic fundaments of the sexual act. Coating his fingers he moved them back between Duo's cheeks and searched out his target.

He pressed a finger into the warmth of Duo's body and shivered at the feeling. Stroking the velvet walls he felt Duo's cock twitch in his hand.

"More...." came the hitched breath.

Heero responded by sinking a second finger into that tight sheath and worked them around, loosening Duo's body to receive him.

Duo squeezed his eyes shut, the feeling of Heero's fingers as they worked to prepare him and the hand that pumped his cock was sending liquid fire along neural pathways to explode in his brain as well as his groin. Then stars burst behind his eyelids as Heero found his sweet spot and began to massage it ruthlessly.

Locating that bundle of nerves Heero stroked with abandon, feeling Duo squirm and wiggle under his touch. His own cock strained upwards, knowing where it wanted to be and determined to get there.

Duo pushed back hard against the invading digits that were reducing him to a creature of need and lust. His cock throbbed and pulsed with the need to release. "Please..." he begged.

"Hn... What do you want, Duo?"

"Please.... Need you..."

Heero stroked the spot again. "Need me? " he teased. "Tell me what you want from me, Duo."

Duo groaned, the man was such a tease. Well, if he wanted to hear Duo beg and let him know what he wanted then Duo was prepared to, having become a slave to that tiny bundle of nerves.

"Please, Heero.... I need you inside me..... I'm ready for you so please, make love to me..."

Instantly the fingers were gone, leaving Duo feeling empty and lost, but not for long. Heero pushed him onto his back and knelt between his legs. Heero coated his shaft with the lube and pushed Duo's knees upwards, fully exposing him to Heero's vision.

Duo felt so vulnerable, so wanton with his knees drawn up and his body completely open to Heero. It made him even harder.

Guiding the head of his penis to rest against the small opening, Heero looked into those amethyst jewels, silently asking for the permission that had already been granted. He pushed forward.

Duo's body protested against the invasion at first and then the muscle relented and allowed the intruder to enter the gateway to heaven. Pressing forward, Heero kept up the gentle pressure until he was completely surrounded by Duo's heat. He stared down at his lover, noting the look of pure ecstasy on his face as his body swallowed Heero.

The feeling of that length as it pressed into his body sent Duo soaring to new heights. It felt so good to be filled. It had been a long time since he had made love. Not that he was the sort to just tumble into bed with anyone. Truth be told he had only had two lovers. The first had died. He and the second had parted ways, both realizing they weren't meant to be anything more than good friends, but this time it felt different. Their bodies met and joined as if made for each other.

Heero began to move in small circles teasing his lover as he waited for Duo to adjust to his girth. Once Duo started to thrust his hips in response, Heero pulled out only to plunge back in again. He repeated the thrusts, going slow so as to torment with the friction.

Duo's legs reached out and wrapped around Heero's waist pulling him in deeper. Duo growled."Enough of the teasing, lover... I need you..." and he snapped his hips to meet Heero's inward pulse.

Taking a firm hold of Duo's hips, Heero began to move. Long, deep strokes that caused the head of his cock to rub against the small nub of flesh buried in Duo's body and eliciting moans and screams of need and want from the beauty beneath him.

Duo reached for Heero and pulled him into a long, sensuous kiss, probing with his tongue and caressing the inside of Heero's mouth. The strong muscles of his thighs pulled Heero deeper into his willing body as he sought more of the pleasure that was sending his nervous system into another dimension.

His blood on fire as the friction of each thrust burned along his length, Heero began to move faster, pounding relentlessly into the velvet channel that was Duo.

Sweat glistened on their bodies as they danced together in an act as old as time itself and Heero felt the end approaching. As loathe as he was to reach it, his body was screaming at him for its release and so he reached between their bodies to locate Duo's neglected erection.

Finding his prize he made a tunnel with his fist and began to stroke Duo in time with his thrusts.

Duo screamed as Heero's hand wrapped around him and began to stroke. The head was dripping with his desire and Heero's hand spread the slickness as he pumped.

Moaning, Heero nestled his lips against Duo's neck. "Come for me Duo," he whispered against the warm, salty skin.

Duo rose to meet the apex and came crashing down the other side. His cock pulsed as he shot stream upon stream of thick creamy fluid onto his chest and Heero's hand. His inner walls spasmed around Heero adding to his pleasure.

As the walls of Duo's passage trapped him within, Heero knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Duo's shuddering form began to settle as the last waves of orgasm left him and with a final thrust, Heero tumbled down the other side into nirvana. His body jerked as his cock emptied his seed deep within Duo's welcoming passage.

Unable to support himself any longer, Heero collapsed on top of his long haired lover, sated and drifting as he trembled with the last of the after shocks.

As conscious thought came back to him so he pulled his softening shaft from within and rolled off Duo who promptly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

Duo kissed Heero's forehead, eyes and nose, then stared, smiling, into cobalt. "That was wonderful, Heero," he said as he pulled the sheet around their nude forms.

"Hai," was all Heero could manage for the moment as his body was still floating somewhere near Saturn.

Duo propped himself up on one elbow and stared down at his sated lover. He could feel Heero's seed seeping a little from his passage, but it only served to make him happier. Tracing patterns across Heero's chest with his fingertips he watched as his lover slowly returned to the present.

Staring into that sweet face, Heero sighed contentedly. "That was the best birthday present I have ever had," he huffed out.

"I enjoyed it too, Heero. You made me feel alive."

Heero pulled him down for a kiss that was full of tenderness. Releasing Duo, Heero nibbled gently at Duo's bottom lip. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Duo's eyes closed as Hero continued to kiss around his jaw.

"I... That is.... I.. Ummm...." Heero tripped around the words he wanted so much to say but unable to form them.

Duo smiled down at him. "Lost for words?"

Heero nodded.

"Just come out and say what's on your mind, Heero."

He took a deep breath. "I really enjoyed that, you made me feel special and .... Ifyou'renotinvolvedwithanyoneIwouldliketokeepseeingyou." The last part came out in a rush.

Duo blinked and then laughed. "Heero... I think you better run that by me one more time."

Pulling Duo closer, Heero tried again. "If you're not involved with anyone I would like to keep seeing you... If you will have me that is." he added as an after thought.

Duo smiled, a genuine smile that came from deep within his soul. "Heero you say the sweetest things. I'm not involved with anyone and I would love to keep seeing you."

Tears welled behind his eyes as Heero kissed his love. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"I think it would be fun to have my own personal security guard to protect me from my lust crazed fans," Duo said coyly.

"Hn. As long as you only strip all the way for me," Heero growled.

Duo stroked a stray lock of hair from Heero's face. "I promise... only for you," he whispered and then kissed his lover.

"I may be forced to chain the mob to keep them away from your gorgeous body," Heero responded as he applied small nips to Duo's neck.

"You're the only one that's allowed to touch," sighed Duo.

Heero suddenly snickered then began to laugh.

Duo looked down questioningly at him. "What's so funny, Heero?"

"I just thought.... Trowa has taken Quatre back to our place..."

"So?" came the puzzled response.

"Well they were muttering about handcuffs. I wonder if Trowa has 'cuffed him?"

"What's that got to do with us?"

"Trowa's handcuffs are at the office, mine are the only ones in the apartment."

"And...?"

"I have the keys to them with me."

Duo exploded into laughter with that bit of information. "Oh my... Poor Quatre. Maybe we should head over there and give them the keys."

Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and pulled him close to his chest. "Let's not," he snickered. "Trowa hasn't had any fun in a long time and he won't hurt Quatre. Let's stay here and enjoy ourselves some more before we call them and let Trowa know where the keys are."

"You're a sadistic bastard, Heero. You know that?" Duo snuggled deeper into the embrace and felt Heero's reawakened erection pushing at his thigh. "But I agree.... let them have some fun." And with that Duo dived under the sheet and proceeded to explore Heero's body all over again.

 

tbc.......


	3. Chapter 3

AN: For the Trowa/Quatre lovers out there, this part is for you (couldn't let Heero and Duo have all the fun now could we?). Mild BDSM in this part. :-)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Trowa took Quatre's hand as he led him through the car park and stopped by his car. Placing a gentle kiss on Quatre's lips he unlocked the door and allowed his passenger to climb in. Then he moved to the driver's side and slid behind the wheel. Starting the vehicle he edged out of the parking area and onto the road.

"So, how long have you been a security guard?"

"A couple of years now. That's how Heero and I met."

"Have you two been flatmates for long?'

"About eighteen months or so."

Quatre stared out the window at the dark streets and flashing signs as the car wound its way through the maze of traffic and onwards towards the city outskirts.

"How do you know Duo?"

"I used to work at a club on the other side of town. He joined the staff as a waiter as well. We just sort of hit it off. No .. no... nothing like that, just good friends," he added hastily as he saw Trowa's eyebrow rise.

"We used to hang out together, go dancing and to the movies on our nights off. That's when I noticed what a good dancer he was. I suggested that with his body and natural sense of rhythm and grace that maybe he should give stripping a go."

"What did he say to that?"

"He thought about it for a while and then developed a routine. A club we used to go to held amateur strip contests from time to time so he entered one."

"How did he go?"

Quatre chuckled. "He drove them wild. Needless to say he won. The club was so impressed they asked him to join the staff but he refused."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he wanted to work a bit more on some routines he said. I left the club to work at this one when they opened up. The pay is better, even if I have to walk around half naked and suffer the odd pinch to my rear."

Trowa smiled. "I never did pinch that rear did I?"

"You can pinch it all you like when we get to your place."

"I just might do that."

Quatre moaned softly. "The club had already got some strippers working there so I asked if Duo could audition. The rest, as they say, is history."

Trowa eased the car into the parking bay and cut the engine. "We're here," he announced softly.

Quatre opened the door and got out. Walking to the rear of the vehicle he took Trowa's offered hand and allowed himself to be led to the front doors of the building. Once inside Trowa hit the elevator button while pulling the blonde closer to him. The doors swished open and they entered.

Trowa pushed the button for the eighth floor and with a jolt the elevator began its ascent. Trowa pulled the blonde into an embrace and proceeded to kiss him passionately. So engrossed in the kiss they didn't realize the elevator had stopped at the fourth floor and the doors had opened.

"Oh my," came the gasp of surprise as the woman standing there was treated to the sight of two males locked at the lip in what was more than a friendly kiss.

Trowa cracked open an eye and with a smirk hit the 'close doors' button, leaving the woman standing there doing the perfect imitation of a goldfish. Quatre never moved, refusing to give up the lips that had him so captivated.

The doors opened again, this time on the eighth floor and Trowa reluctantly broke the kiss. He led his soon to be lover down the hall and stopped out the front of his and Heero's apartment.

Quatre began to run his hands up and down Trowa's sides as the tall Latin tried to unlock the door. "If you don't stop that I won't be able to get us inside," he hissed.

Quatre giggled and removed his hands. Finally Trowa managed to get the door open. Hastily he dragged Quatre in and slamming the door with his foot he proceeded to ravish the blonde's mouth. Coming up for air he rested his forehead against the smaller man's and placed his hands on either side of his face, staring deep into aqua.

"I want you," he stated simply.

"I want you too," replied Quatre in a breathy voice.

Trowa leaned forward again and took those perfect lips in a kiss of desire. He traced along the bottom lip asking permission to enter and moaned as the lips parted to allow his intrusion. His tongue swept forwards diving deeply into the warmth, exploring and teasing as he went. Quatre tasted sweet and Trowa knew he had to have more.

Panting, they pulled apart. "So where are these handcuffs?" asked the blonde seductively.

Trowa nodded in the direction of the coat stand where a pair of shiny handcuffs hung.

"Mmmmm.... And where is the bedroom?"

"Through this way," came the husky reply. Trowa snagged the cuffs and led Quatre to his bedroom. 

Quatre's hands were still roaming over his body and he shivered with the touch. Tossing the cuffs to the bedside table he again assaulted those swollen lips and pushed his body hard against the other.

Quatre moaned and melted into the kiss, feeling Trowa push against him he thrust himself forward. Hardness dug into his belly and he smirked to himself as he realized just how turned on Trowa was. He ground his own erection into Trowa's thigh to let the man know he was also ready for action.

Continuing his labor of love in kissing Quatre's mouth and neck, Trowa brought his hands up to Quatre's shirt and began to undo the buttons. Quatre moaned against him exciting him even further. His fingers fumbled as his brain went on holiday. "Dammit!" he said.

Quatre laughed. "Having problems?"

"Fuck yes. These damn buttons," he said in frustration.

Quatre melted even closer. "Ohh god, I love it when you talk dirty."

Somewhere - in what was left of Trowa's brain - the words Quatre had spoken registered. _I wonder ?_ thought Trowa and decided to test the theory out. "I want to fuck you, Quatre, fuck you long and hard," he said huskily.

Quatre groaned. "Oh yes... please. I want it. Anything you want... it's yours."

Deciding to push a little further Trowa ordered, "Strip for me."

Feeling more turned on by the dominance in Trowa's voice, Quatre moved back and lowered his eyes. "Yes master," he murmured playing into the role as he began to undo the buttons of the shirt.

Trowa watched, entranced. He should have known when Quatre asked him about the handcuffs back at the club. Some guys just like to be dominated and Quatre was a natural submissive if he ever saw one. He decided to indulge them both in a little fantasy play.

The shirt slid to the floor and Quatre proceeded to undo his pants. They soon followed the shirt and Quatre stood only in the small black briefs he had been wearing earlier.

"I said strip; and that means all of it."

Blushing slightly, Quatre hooked his fingers under the elastic and slid the briefs from his body in one fluid movement. He tossed them to the side and stood naked and aroused before his 'master'.

Trowa licked his lips as his eyes caressed the lithe form before him. The hairless chest, smooth tapering thighs and that erection.... Oh god the erection. For a man that wasn't all that tall he was certainly well endowed. "On the bed," he ordered finding his voice at last.

The sight of Quatre crawling onto the bed nearly made Trowa come there and then. "How would you like me?" came the sultry question.

"On your back."

Quatre complied and arranged himself on his back with his legs spread slightly apart. Trowa moaned at the vision and reached down between his own legs to give his throbbing arousal a squeeze. Reaching for the handcuffs he snapped the bracelets around Quatre's wrists. Aqua eyes filled with lust stared back at him.

Trowa stood and removed his turtleneck; then with teasing slowness he slid the zipper down to reveal his own aching need. After removing his pants, like a large cat he stalked back to the bed where Quatre writhed in anticipation. Swiftly he straddled the other's hips and leaning forward to take a kiss, he pushed his cock to meet Quatre's.

Quatre cried out as their erections met, but was soon silenced by Trowa's mouth claiming his own in a desperate kiss. He bucked his hips in an attempt to gain some friction.

Trowa left Quatre's lips and began to nip, lick and suck his way down that creamy neck, enjoying the taste and texture of the blonde's skin, not to mention the soft sounds that he was eliciting from that beautiful throat.

Quatre's skin was on fire as Trowa's mouth skillfully worked its way down his neck and across his collar bone. With his hands cuffed together he couldn't reach out to caress his lover and that only heightened his pleasure.

Finding a soft, pink nipple on the creamy chest, Trowa flicked his tongue across the nub causing the blonde to jump and cry out. His fingers worked its twin with gentle pinches as he suckled like a babe, delighting in the movements he caused. Nipping lightly he brought the tender flesh to a hardened point before pulling back to blow cool air over the pebbled skin.

Enjoying the ministrations, Quatre continued to push his hips upwards in an attempt to gain some friction for the maddening ache between his legs. Trowa chuckled to himself at the blonde's obvious want.

He lifted his head for a moment to gaze into desire filled Aquamarine. "Keep still," he ordered.

"I can't.... I need you so much..."

"If you can't keep still then I will have to punish you."

Quatre's breath hitched as he pushed his hips upwards yet again.

"Naughty... naughty," admonished Trowa and then he pulled away from the blonde leaving him bereft on the bed.

Quatre cried out at the loss of contact. "Please.... Don't leave me like this. I'm sorry, I need you so much."

Trowa smirked and moved to the set of drawers against the wall. Pulling one open he searched through until he found what he wanted. Items in hand he made his way back to the bed and his waiting slave.

Quatre watched the proceedings, trying to see what Trowa was up to but failing. Trowa sat back on the bed and pulled out a couple of silk scarves. Tying one around the chain between the cuffs he raised Quatre's arms and secured him to the bed head. Returning, he swiftly tied another scarf around each of his ankles and pulling his legs apart, tied them to the bed posts.

Quatre felt wanton and vulnerable, tied, spread-eagle on the bed. It turned him on even more. Trowa stared down at the vision on his bed. The smaller man helpless, restrained and open, just begging for his touch. He moaned and reached for his own cock and gave it a few pumps to try to relieve some of the ache there.

Quatre watched as Trowa touched himself and felt his own cock twitch in response. _God, this man was driving him wild._ He pulled against his bonds, testing the limits then sank back in submission. "Please...." he begged.

Taking pity on his slave, Trowa knelt beside him and ran his fingers along the man's flank, caressing gently. "Mmmm you look delicious. A banquet of skin just waiting for my mouth to feast upon." Trowa ran the pads of his fingers across the hip and along the juncture of thigh, tracing the line of skin downwards, smiling as he watched Quatre's cock jump.

The smaller man was trying to move and get Trowa to touch him where he most wanted it, but it wasn't working. Trowa was intent on teasing him, sending pure pleasure along his nerves and turning his blood to liquid fire.

Running his fingers in small circles along the silky smoothness of the inner thigh Trowa again thanked the one who had brought him this wondrous package. He wanted to explore every part of the exquisite body laid out before him. He noticed Quatre's cock leaking fluid and dragged his finger lightly through the liquid and brought it to his mouth.

Quatre watched as Trowa's tongue darted out for a taste.

"Mmmmm. You taste divine. The first bit is always the sweetest I think," Trowa teased.

Quatre moaned loudly. "Ohh god Trowa, touch me... please..... I can't... I can't take much more."

With a swiftness and grace, Trowa reached forward and took Quatre's hardened shaft into his mouth causing the other to scream out with the pleasure. He ran his tongue around the flared head and dipped into the tiny slit to lap up the drops of essence before licking his way back down the underside. He flicked his tongue across the silky sac before working his way back up the length, nibbling and sucking as he went, then he plunged the entire shaft once more in his mouth.

Quatre bucked and writhed in response. Straining against his bonds as he tried to get deeper into the warmth and moistness that was Trowa's mouth. He mewled and cried out as his body was overloaded with the sensations.

Trowa settled into a steady rhythm, drawing the shaft into his mouth and sucking lightly, bobbing his head and adjusting the pressure of his suction to drive the blonde mad. Quatre cracked open an eye and then wished he hadn't as he saw Trowa's head firmly in his lap as he suckled and feasted on his cock. The vision was the final straw as Quatre felt his body flush and warmth spread through his groin. "Trowa... oh, Trowa..... I'm... gonna.... cum..." he managed to breathe out.

Trowa wrapped his lips firmly around his treat and drew it in deeper, swallowing Quatre's entire length. He cupped the sac and rolled Quatre's balls gently in his palm as he felt the man begin to tense and then tremble as his orgasm hit him. Ready for the flood of semen, Trowa relaxed his throat and swallowed every drop of Quatre's essence, enjoying the taste as if it were vintage wine. Feeling Quatre slump he gently released the now softening shaft from his mouth and moved back up the bed to kiss his slave thoroughly.

Plunging his tongue into Quatre's mouth he allowed the other to taste himself. Quatre returned the kiss allowing his own tongue to roam in Trowa's mouth and drink in the very soul of the man that had set his body on fire.

Reaching under the pillow Trowa extracted a tube and flipped the cap. Leaving that sweet mouth he propped himself up and allowed Quatre to watch as he coated his fingers. Making sure the other's eyes never left him, he murmured softly. "I'm going to prepare you my beauty. I want to sink myself into the warm heat of your body. I'm going to fuck you... fuck you long, hard and deep."

Quatre's eyes glazed as he watched Trowa spread the gel over his fingers. His hips moved of their own volition, betraying his need. "Please... take me," he whimpered.

Snaking his hand down between those spread legs Trowa eased his fingers between the cheeks to find the hidden entrance. He ran a finger teasingly around the tight ring before pushing gently inwards. Relaxing against the invading digit, Quatre concentrated on enjoying the sensation. He hadn't experienced sex for some time and Trowa was an excellent and skilled lover. Quatre intended to enjoy it to the full.

Inserting another finger, Trowa began to stretch and loosen the tight passage to take him, all the time keeping a close eye on the blonde's face for any sign of discomfort or pain. Curling his fingers slightly he stroked the velvet walls as he searched for that special cluster of nerves that would send Quatre into oblivion.

Finding it he began to massage and stroke the small bump, watching with amusement as Quatre ground down against him in an attempt to pull those fingers deeper. Feeling the reawakened hardness pushing at his thigh Trowa moaned, not knowing how much longer he could restrain himself.

Stars exploded behind his eyelids as Trowa continued to drive him insane with pleasure. Quatre pushed back down as hard as he could wanting more friction inside. "Please Trowa... take me," he panted.

Removing his fingers and eliciting a cry of wantonness from the one beneath him, Trowa reached for the tube again and coated his own, throbbing cock. Positioning himself above the blonde beauty he guided the tip of his penis to that quivering entrance and paused. "Do you want me?" he teased.

Quatre bucked in frustration. "I need you. Now. Please take me."

Pushing gently, Trowa teased the tight ring until it parted and allowed his intrusion. Gently he eased forward watching for any signs of pain. None came. Seating himself to the hilt he paused to allow Quatre to adjust and himself to enjoy the heat and tightness that surrounded him. The man was a work of art, softness and steel in all the right places and Trowa couldn't get enough. He began to move his hips in small circles, just allowing himself the pleasure of the warmth of that silken passage.

Quatre pushed up indicating he was ready and so Trowa began to move, sliding out to plunge back in with long steady strokes. Beneath him the bound man pulled vainly at his bonds as he sought more contact with his lover. Speeding up a bit Trowa was delighted with the soft keening sounds that were coming from that gorgeous throat. He angled his hips slightly and was rewarded with a cry of pure need from his slave.

Feeling his control beginning to slip Trowa took hold of Quatre's hips and began to pound into the smaller man. The bed rocked and shuddered as the dance continued, both partners lost in the ocean of lust , need and desire. They only had one goal now and that was to find completion.

Sweat glistened and ran in rivulets over heated skin, lungs contracted and expanded trying to fuel the muscles with oxygen as the heart pumped furiously to keep up with the demand for energy. Brain driven to overload with the shocks of sheer pleasure as every nerve became hypersensitive to touch, taste, smell, sound and sight.

Reaching between their pulsing bodies, Trowa located Quatre's dripping cock and wrapped his fist around the long shaft. He began to pump the organ in time with his own thrusts. The warmth and tightness of that passage stroking and caressing him with each thrust and Trowa knew the end was near. He placed his head beside Quatre's ear and whispered. "I'm going to mark you my little one... I'm going to fill you with my seed and make you mine..."

Quatre couldn't take anymore, with a keening wail he surrendered to the climax, feeling himself tip over the edge and race into euphoria. Feeling Quatre's release as it coated his hand it was only a matter of time before the spasming of that channel caught him and held him prisoner within. Trowa felt his own end reach him and plunged once more deep into that body as the walls grabbed his cock and proceeded to milk him of every drop.

With the last of the shocks still rippling through his body, Trowa collapsed onto his lover and lay trembling for a moment. Catching his breath as best he could he rolled to the side and withdrew from paradise. Panting as control was slowly regained he stared at the blonde. Quatre's eyes were shut and his skin flushed, but a satisfied smile played upon his face. Trowa reached forward and took a gentle kiss.

Quatre's eyes fluttered open and stared back into emerald. Trowa's hair was wet with sweat and clung to his forehead. He smiled. "That was what I call mind blowing sex," he said as he nuzzled Trowa's neck.

"I have never felt this good before," responded Trowa. "Thank you."

"I'd like to do this again," said Quatre shyly.

"Yeah ... me too," came the sleepy reply. "But I think I need a little time to recover first."

Quatre laughed. "I do think sleep is in order. " He tugged lightly against his bonds. "Ummm, Trowa... do you think you can untie me now please?"

Trowa chuckled. "I might just want to keep you like this all the time, then I can take you whenever I want."

"Umm, not that I would mind in the least, but it is a bit uncomfortable to sleep like this."

Trowa reached down and untied the blonde's ankles then released his hands from the head board. Standing he went to exit but Quatre's voice stopped him. "Where are you going?"

Trowa turned, "I'm just fetching the keys so I can release you from the 'cuffs." 

"Ohh, okay." Quatre sank back onto the bed. He watched Trowa's nude form as he left the room. A few moments later he returned and reached for the cuffs. Sliding the key into the lock he turned it.

Nothing happened.

Trowa tried again. Still nothing. "Damn!"

"What's wrong, Trowa?"

"The 'cuff's, they don't want to unlock."

"You're joking?"

Trowa put the key in again and turned it, still nothing.

Quatre paled a little. "You are going to be able to get these off me, aren't you?"

Trowa studied the cuffs again. "Shit! I never even thought."

"Thought what?"

"These aren't my 'cuffs."

"Not yours?"

"No, they're Heero's."

"Oh."

Trowa suddenly burst out laughing and Quatre stared at him, wondering if indeed the tall man had lost it. "Heero has the keys."

Quatre sighed with relief. "Then all we have to do is give him a call and get the keys from him... right?"

"Yeah. Do you know Duo's phone number?"

Quatre passed on the number and Trowa placed a call. A couple of minutes later he returned to the bed where a still cuffed Quatre awaited him. "Has he got the keys?"

"Yes. He will bring them over shortly."

"How long?"

"A couple of hours."

"A couple of hours! Dammit Why so long?"

"Let's just say he is currently occupied."

"So what the hell are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

Trowa's eyes took on a predatory glint. 

Quatre swallowed nervously. 

"I'm sure I can find lots to keep us occupied until Heero shows up," and with that Trowa pulled the blonde to him and began to torture his skin anew with all the means available to him.

"Ohh gods..... I hope Heero takes his time," mumbled Quatre as he gave into the pleasure once more.

 

~ Owari ~

The sequel to this: 'Dance of Angels' will be posted in a couple of days. Thank you for reading!


End file.
